


铁轨上

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 他如火车，隆隆而来





	铁轨上

提伯尔特再次梦见火车。

他上一个公寓靠近铁路，远离市中心，租金便宜但建筑破旧，十分钟便驶过一列车厢，在水银般的月亮下轰轰作响，只在凌晨时分停歇片刻。这种环境对人的睡眠实在不友好，不过提伯尔特不睡觉，大部分时候他留在工作室，或者去别的城市出差，在公寓里的时间往往在发呆和敲打键盘中度过，时间长了竟然习惯，偶尔也能顶着车轨轰鸣阖眼睡去。

后来换到城西一处高层公寓，白领住宅，没有钢铁碰撞声响，落地窗外还可欣赏灯火及月光，但他却开始梦见火车。

这个梦很安静，提伯尔特甚至听不见自己的呼吸和心跳，好像万物屏息沉默，等待什么的到来。他站在铁轨前面，脚下的金属脊椎紧紧嵌合在旷野上，一直延伸到无限远处。他就站在那儿，两脚如生铁锈不能挪动，一直到大地颤抖，汽笛嘶鸣，一束光穿透黑暗猛兽一样扑到他身上，那辆火车就携着滚滚黑烟而来。

辞掉上一份工作后提伯尔特有充足的时间用于睡眠，黑眼圈却仍挥之不去。他暂时不必为生计发愁，一日三餐，思考、阅读以及写作，生活单调而规律。

但火车却突兀出现，隆隆而来碾碎平静，令他无端感到焦躁。书稿开了头迟迟写不下去，仿佛胸中拓开一个黑洞将灵感揉碎了吸进去。

火车究竟为何而来？

晚上提伯尔特走进酒吧，找了个角落呆坐。白天他去拜访过姑母一家，据说朱丽叶前阵子和家里闹别扭，但从餐桌上看来好像又不是这样。下午他应朱丽叶要求载着女孩在城里乱逛，驶过数座高架、隧道以及加油站，黄昏时才送她回家。

有人在他旁边坐下，酒杯底磕在台面上，清脆的一声。

“你妹妹谈恋爱了。”对方说。

这让他短暂地清醒了一些：“……谁？”

“还能和谁？”茂丘西奥挑着眉毛朝他笑，“她现在可不算早恋了。”

他一时不知道该怎么回答，只好说：“……哦。”

“哦？”对方用扬起的语调重复他的话，很惊讶似的，“不是吧，这么容易就接受了？上学那会儿你可是恨不得把我们几个都扭送警局，然后判个终身监禁什么的，被告不可辩护的那种。”

提伯尔特勉强低笑了一声：“都多久的事了。”

“是挺久的了，”茂丘西奥穿黑色的休闲外套，握住杯子时食指上戒指与玻璃相碰，叮的一声轻响，“那时候我可想不到有天能跟你坐一起好好说话……你黑眼圈怎么还是这么重？不会是失眠吧，我可以把我的心理医生介绍给你，经她治疗后我都不梦游了，对性虐塑胶模特的欲望也减轻很多——猜猜哪个是开玩笑？”

好吵啊，提伯尔特心想，他是真的好吵。好像全世界的声音都围着茂丘西奥打转，他做什么事都带着吵嚷响动，似乎生怕别人不知道他的存在。即使茂丘西奥不开口，只是出现在附近，也好像整个世界都跟着醒了，开始沸腾，开始爆炸，如同烟花。

“……你头痛吗？”他听到问话，好像很远又好像很近。

有什么声音在耳边回荡，开始像是若隐若现的谈话，后来变得尖锐起来，越来越响，越来越近，如同海啸一般吞没周遭所有，其他的声音都被淹死了，只剩尖鸣回荡。

呜——呜——呜——

“我没事。”最后提伯尔特说。

他让茂丘西奥跟他回家了，拿钥匙捅锁孔，卡拉卡拉锁芯转动，摸了两把才摸到灯具开关，茂丘西奥站在客厅中央，转动头颅对家装发表意见，说了什么他没听清，火车隆隆而来盖过一切声响，提伯尔特极力保持镇定，请对方先去洗澡，却没等水声停止就拧开了洗手间的门。

茂丘西奥没转过身，从镜子里看他：“什么事，提伯尔特。”

茂丘西奥把头发挽起来了，那双绿眼睛就毫无阻挡地展现在眼前，闪着意味不明的光，提伯尔特看到他的后颈和肩膀，脊背边线往内收，经过腰部后又向外张开，然后是臀部和大腿，从腿间的缝隙中看到水滴滴答答从阴毛上落下。他回答：“忘了给你拿浴衣。”

“哦，”茂丘西奥转过头，看了看他空空的两手，扯起嘴角，“你确实忘了。”

铁轨又在咣咣作响。

茂丘西奥开始拆他的头发，同时转过身朝他走来，长发披散下来让他整个人柔和不少，一些发丝沾上水珠变得湿漉漉的，贴在锁骨上，提伯尔特用手指将它们拂开，然后茂丘西奥揽住他的脖子，贴上来同他接吻。

他一只手插进对方头发里捧着后脑，另一只横过后腰扶在肋边，茂丘西奥身上的水珠都沾在他身上，迅速融进纤维里，让衣服变得潮乎乎的。茂丘西奥吮咬他的舌头，提伯尔特也原样奉还。一分钟后他们分开，对方抵着他额头轻轻地喘气，低声讲：“你手好烫。”

提伯尔特用发烫的手攥茂丘西奥的屁股，惹来一阵轻笑，胸腔里的颤动传到他身上，像场微型地震。他们跌跌撞撞往卧室方向走去，一路上不曾停止互相啃咬嘴唇，提伯尔特倒退着走路，紧紧揽着对方的腰，像什么猫科猛兽拖着嘴里的猎物。

他用后背挤开门，借着客厅灯光勉强倒到床上，提伯尔特伸手去摸索床头灯开关，感到茂丘西奥从他身上爬起来，向下去解他的裤子。灯光终于亮起来时，茂丘西奥正好将他的阴茎含进嘴里，头发散下来，拂在大腿根有些发痒。对方用手握住他，配合着吞吐上下捋动，然后将头低下去，做了一个深喉并且奇迹般没有干呕。

一股燥热突然袭击了他，提伯尔特开始动手扯掉身上散着潮气的衣服，茂丘西奥帮他把裤子拉下来，他们又接了一次吻，茂丘西奥嘴里的味道不怎么好，不过他也没有资格抱怨，然后对方俯下身继续为他口交。提伯尔特看了一会儿眼前晃动的头顶和翘起的屁股，干脆躺下来，感受湿热的吸吮。

伴随着些微的晕眩，他开口讲话：“我之前有梦到你。”

茂丘西奥抬起头，一根细丝连在嘴唇和龟头之间：“什么？”

“我梦到我们在铁轨上做爱。”他说。那根细丝被舔掉了。

“哦？”茂丘西奥将散下来的头发拨到耳后，一边用手撸动着阴茎，一边漫不经心地问，“那我们高潮了吗？”

“高潮了。”就在火车开过来的当口。

然后提伯尔特又说：“我想舔你。”

于是茂丘西奥爬上来，跨在他身上，重新将他的阴茎含进嘴里。提伯尔特将对方的大腿分开些，两手掰着臀瓣，朝中间那个洞口舔了上去。肛口下意识地缩紧了一下，他看了一会儿张合着的褶皱，再舔上去的时候试着把舌头往里顶，刺戳着往里面舔去，同时握住前面的阴茎来回撸动。茂丘西奥明显受不住这个，支在他脸两侧的大腿发着抖，鸡巴也吸不动了，头搁在他两腿间喘气。

提伯尔特用拇指揉了揉被他舔得湿漉漉的穴口，将食指按进去，轻轻拉扯着，直到中指也挤进去，在内壁上按压摸索。蹭过前列腺时，茂丘西奥猛地弹动了一下，叫了一声，在他继续捻揉时绞紧后穴，呻吟不止。

“行了行了，”对方往后缩去，“你赶紧操我吧。”

茂丘西奥趴在自己的手臂上，塌下腰等他顶进来。提伯尔特盯着对方的尾椎骨，指腹按了按那个发红的小角，扶着阴茎缓缓挤进去，一直推到底。茂丘西奥发出一声拖长了的难耐呻吟，括约肌一张一合地咬着他，在他开始抽插后没几下就被干得无力合拢。

他的胯撞在对方臀上，皮肉拍打出声响，茂丘西奥随着着节奏呻吟着，腾出一只手要去抚慰自己，提伯尔特抓住了，将他翻过来两手按在头顶重新顶进去。

“你干什么！”茂丘西奥喊，整个人都是红的。

提伯尔特摆动腰胯操他，准确刮蹭过前列腺，让茂丘西奥打着颤呻吟，阴茎立在小腹上方，摇晃着滴下前液。他俯下身直到和另一人额头相抵，感受到对方口鼻里喷出的热气，盯着那双绿眼睛低声开口：“你淌了好多水。”

茂丘西奥舔了舔嘴唇，通红的舌尖一闪而过。

“梦里面我也是这么操你，我们躺在铁轨上，好冰，而你不知道为什么笑个不停，”提伯尔特去衔对方耳朵，舔吻耳廓吸咬耳垂，“然后火车过来好像地震，车灯照过来，亮得刺眼，但我们还在操。”

“你好热。”茂丘西奥喃喃。

“我压在你身上，你抱我抱得好紧，火车越来越近，越来越近，”他放开手，让茂丘西奥能搂住他的脊背，“你射精了，我也射了，然后火车碾过去，把这个梦碾碎了。”

茂丘西奥仰起头呻吟，腿夹住他的腰，指甲抠在背上，提伯尔特更加猛烈地晃腰，将身下人撞得往前移动。狠狠地抽插了几十下后，他低头咬住对方喉结，撞到最深处射了出来。

火车要来了。梦里茂丘西奥附在他耳边说，却只是拥抱着他。提伯尔特无法转头去看，只听见雷霆暴雨滚滚而来，车轮刮擦钢铁火花四溅，车头破开空气呼呼作响，兴奋与恐惧在血管里交织流窜让他眼前发晕……在这惊天动地的毁灭预兆里，茂丘西奥问了他一个问题，他问，他问——

从高潮中回过神，提伯尔特才发现茂丘西奥已经射过了，白浊摊在胸腹上，也沾在他身上。阴茎抽出来后那个穴口暂时合不拢，有精液流出来，他并拢两指，很轻易就插进去，搅弄出水声。

茂丘西奥身上暮色般的潮红正渐渐褪去，懒散地躺着，摇晃着膝盖问他：“有烟吗？”

“没有。”他回答，抽出手捻了捻沾在指腹上的精液，抹在手底下的大腿上，而对方看起来并不在意。

“在铁轨上做爱，大小死亡一齐来？你的性癖还挺奇怪的，”茂丘西奥将压在脑袋底下的头发拂起来，散在床单上像一圈射线，“我记得我们以前好像差点被火车碾到过，跟那个有关吗？”

“是吗，也许吧。”提伯尔特含糊回答，侧着也躺下来，抬起对方一条腿，将重新勃起的阴茎再次插进去。第二次性交的节奏要慢很多，茂丘西奥身体随着他的顶弄摇晃着，发出绵长的呻吟和叹息。

其实提伯尔特记得那次，他和茂丘西奥起了争执，这样的争执在他们的少年时代上演过无数次，很快顺理成章地演变成斗殴。那时他从学校回家要经过一段老旧铁轨，那就是事情发生的地点。年轻男孩打架更像摔跤，提伯尔特扯住了茂丘西奥的头发，对方揪住了他的衣领，推搡中两人失去平衡跌倒在枕木上，狠狠地瞪着对方，谁也不愿意先放开手。

然后远远地汽笛声传来，震颤一直传到他们枕着的冰凉钢铁上，有什么巨大的金属猛兽喷着滚滚黑烟驶过来。饶是这样他们还在较劲，毫无疑问先松了手的人会落于下风，火车就这样趁着他们僵持的空档逐渐靠近。提伯尔特瞪着对方赤红的眼睛，一个念头一闪而过：难道他想杀了我吗？难道我想杀了他吗？

然后某一个时刻里他们同时松开手，他猛地往后翻滚着爬开，火车几乎擦着他的衣角驶过，茂丘西奥也做了同样的事，只不过在另一边。提伯尔特坐在地上，手臂撑着后仰的身体，呆呆地看着从车厢间隙闪过的光。列车很长，这是一趟运货车，花了很久从他眼前经过，他以为茂丘西奥已经走了，但车尾闪开后，对方就站在铁轨另一边，站在那里看着他。

茂丘西奥的腿挂在他臂弯里，脊背和他的胸膛相贴，枕着他另一条小臂，吐息喷在上面，提伯尔特感到炙热的温度。他将自己撑起来一点，搂紧了怀里的人，加快了顶弄的速度，茂丘西奥又硬起来，阴茎不时蹭到床单上，被握住上下撸动，这次没有遭到阻拦。

对方被他插得叫起来，声音低哑了一些，再次陷入那种怪异的全身性的震颤中。做爱。他想着那个词。爱能被制造吗？

茂丘西奥开始发出一些模糊不清的音节，哆哆嗦嗦的，他也忍不住晃腰顶胯，抽插得更快，操出黏腻的水声。高潮临近时，提伯尔特问出那个问题：你愿意和我一同赴死么？

伴随着剧烈的喘息和心跳他开始射精，梦中的感觉在这一刻复现，冰冷又炽热，甜蜜又痛苦，幸福又耻辱，混乱得像是一切爱会有的样子。

这之后提伯尔特才想起来，对方回答他了，他说好。“好。”茂丘西奥这样说。

然后茂丘西奥又说：“你怎么射这么多？”对方将手伸下去摸被内射了的地方，他软掉的阴茎刚刚从里面滑出来，“真过分。太多了，怎么办？”

提伯尔特根本没费心去想这个问题，他有更要紧的事情要解决。事实上他很惊讶茂丘西奥竟然对某样事物惊天动地的变化没有半点察觉，提伯尔特为对方的近乎无知的迟钝感到遗憾。

他开始写一列火车。


End file.
